1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to thermal management devices, and more particularly, to thermal management devices for use with rechargeable batteries.
2. Discussion of Art
Rechargeable batteries may have challenges in thermal management and thermal regulation, particularly as the life span of the rechargeable energy storage cells increases. Premature failure of a thermal management device renders a rechargeable battery inoperative, increasing maintenance and repair costs and reducing the effectiveness of the battery system. These challenges with existing thermal management devices affect the efficiency of the battery operations and also the efficiency and operating costs of the system or systems supported by the battery.
It may be desirable to have a thermal management device that differs from those that are currently available.